Shining Star Of The Night
by M.G Fisher
Summary: What if a new vampire joins the Cullens' in which the boy's past is catastrophic and changes the fate of all cullens' as well as the boy's. Humor/fluff/mystery... everything includes. told from the Boy's POV.
1. Who Are They?

**Who Are They?**

My name is Victor and I do not know how long I have been here. All I know is that I have been hiding in this dark cave for a long time without feeding myself. All this time I think about only one thing. MY REASON OF EXISTENCE.

No Victor….. You don't need to think about it and start depressing yourself.

I have always wondered why I hide in this cave. But as usual there are reasons for it….especially 2 reasons.

One reason is that I do not want to become a monster. My vampire instincts always tell me to go hunt a human so that I could be fed up with blood. I know it's a matter of time….no I don't want to drink blood. Not since her blood spilled…no stop.

Just be calm…just be calm…..don't think about blo….no... no….

I was a monster once. I do not want to become one. But I know in some way or another I would kill someone. This is one of the reasons I stay behind and hide. I know there is no way of killing me. I am a vampire. And there is only one way to kill myself. The Volturi. The same ones that destroyed my life. The same ones that killed my reason for existence. And I would never go to them. They are the real monsters. They are the ones who deserve death…..

No...…no I do not need to think about it.

How can I not think about the Volturi, they are one of the reasons I am here. They are the ones who destroyed my life. I believed my kind had souls but they took mine away.

One part of mind always tells me to take revenge on them. But my other part argues with me that revenge is not everything as it cannot bring my reason of existence from death…..

No Victor….you do not need to think about it…

How could I not think about it? THEY DESTROYED MY LIFE. HOW COULD I NOT THINK ABOUT IT.?

I uh …calm down. Take deep breaths.

The last words of my reason for existence were to live my life and not to destroy it. I won't destroy it. I promised her. And I would not betray my promise to her. It the least thing I could do for her.

No no ….don't think about her.

I am weak. I have no strength to get out of this cave. But in one way I am glad. I don't need to hunt humans. If I were to get out of here I am sure I would kill someone. There is no other option. If there was any other option I would try that alternative. But as I said there was no other option but only to kill innocent humans. So it is better to stay in this cave than kill some innocent persons having family.

Family…..family…

No Victor…just don't…

My girl always said to me that she wanted a life with me so that we could have a family…

Nope I don't want to start again …just forget it…

How could I forget it…? She was the reason for my existence, she was the one who taught me not to become a monster and now she is gone.

Victor…please stop it…..you are betraying yourself…

Betrayal…that is the worst thing …I don't like betrayal...…..but the one whom I considered my best friend betrayed me…she cheated me….. I trusted her…she betrayed me….. The pain she gave to my Jenna…..

No…no…no….no no….. I don't want to think about her….I don't want to think about her name even….

Jenna….Jenna…..Jennifer….my reason of existence….. My love…..

No Vic… you don't need to think about my Jenna…my Jenna…..think something else…..

No there is nothing for me to think….only her…my memories with her….only my Jennifer…..

There are only two persons who I don't trust and forgive myself in this entire world…..one, the girl I considered my best friend and two…

"Carlisle…..can we check up on that cave. I have been thinking of entering that cave", A woman with a sweet voice said.

"Why not?" the man said with pure adoration and love to the near woman.

Love….Love…..

Wait…What the hell…no no no…..shit….they better not be coming here. I may hurt them. Don't concentrate on them… don't concentrate on them. Well they are at least 2 miles far. So I guess they would be talking about some other cave….

Their laughter can be heard and those footsteps are so graceful that it keeps coming near….

Oh shit they are coming here. Stop breathing. I don't want to hurt them. I am not a monster….I am not a monster….

Please god let the humans be safe. Let the humans be safe. They are not dangerous. They are innocent. I am the monster. Please let them go away.

Wait…what is that smell… Oh my…. they aren't humans they are… no let them go ….don't think about it ….just let them go…..leave them alone…..I am not a monster….

They are entering the cave ….

Oh shit….. Don't concentrate on them…

"I think someone's here. The scent is pretty odd. I mean…. " the man told to the woman

No wait…..they are not dangerous…..I am dangerous…they are….

Vampires. And THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS.

**Please review!**


	2. Carlisle and Esme

**Carlisle And Esme.**

My vampire instincts took over me. I jumped on to them before the man could complete his speaking with the woman and I put both of them on to the ground never letting go of my hands of their neck. I concentrated on the man. He was like in the early 20's. I used my gift to check on him to see how dangerous they are.

My gift is the sense of ability. I have better power and strength in the five sense organs than any vampires. I could hear, see, smell, taste and feel much more better than any vampires. I could also sense it through others sense organs. I could sense what others could see, touch, taste, smell and feel… and also I could tell whether they are telling lies.

So by concentrating on him I got a very good impression that he did not mean any harm and he only wanted to save his mate here. So they weren't that dangerous….. I could actually sense it…. I could actually sense the love coming out of both of them towards the other. Love….

I then concentrated on the woman…she was like older than her mate but in mid-20's... she was looking at her mate but she wasn't like her mate….. she was different… the love coming out of her towards her mate was something that made me distracted more like it made me remember my Jenna's love to me making my hands to loosen a bit….. and then she looked at me….that was the first time I noticed their eyes. It was gold in color. While normal vampires had red eye color. This was different. I was pretty sure they were vampires. Or was I wrong, weren't they vampires? Are they Angels?

But all this thoughts were put aside when I saw my own face through her eyes.

Believe me…. I looked awful…. I was mostly without dress as actually my dress was pretty torn up and dusty and their dress looked really funny…..and my eyes were pitch black. The most disturbing thing was my expression. It was more deadly than I have ever given to anyone. I tried to maintain my expression in front of her.

Besides I do not give that kind of expression to a woman. Especially not to this woman. She kind of reminds me of my mother.

Wait….. What…..she is not my mother…..she is not …..but she could act like a mother for me…..

No way she is going to act like that after pulling my stunt over her and her mate….

Victor…. Don't be stupid… Be yourself….

I got the impression they weren't going to attack me. So I let my hands go off their necks and took many steps back in a vampire speed but I felt weak.

"Just go before I hurt you" I whispered to them weakly.

"We are not here to hurt you" The man put up his hand to gesture a sign of surrendering.

The woman kept looking at me the same way my mother…

NO VICTOR….. Just don't…..Keep it up to yourselves….

"Please…please" I pleaded and cried to them. Then I remembered the same words I used a long time ago to stop the Volturi from torturing and killing my Jenna.

I fell on my knees remembering the pain that I felt from my Jenna. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to die. Even if it means dying by the hand of this strange people.

"Please…please…"I cried out to tell them to kill me.

Then I felt something that I have never felt from anyone other than from my Jenna. Kindness radiating from the woman. She stepped near me a touched my arm.

"Son…are you okay?" I flinched away from her not because of her touch. But because of 2 things. First she called me son. How can she call me son?

I am not her son…I can never be her son… She is like a goddess…..A perfect mother….she could be a…..no I can never be her son…

Second thing was she spoke to me with care and affection. No one other than my Jenna has ever spoken to me like that before. Not even…

The woman was a bit surprised at my rejection. I could feel it. But besides that surprise there was kindness and pity which was towards me.

I moved slowly towards the woman to touch her. To feel her caring and kindness.

Then her mate jumped between the two of us and posed a defensive crouch towards me snarling very low. I am sure I could take him off but something inside me told that they are the good people. I felt a change in me. I don't know what happened.

"I didn't mean any harm" I raised my hand and told as softly as possible.

"We didn't either" he told and moved towards the woman but his defensive stance has not changed. I knew he didn't trust me completely and all he wanted was his mate to be safe. Such emotions….

"What are you?" I asked.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" Carlisle replied

What…a wife….. You got to be kidding me…... but he wasn't telling lie. It was the absolute truth.

"V…Vic...uh….Victor" I stammered while I told them

There was a long silence between us. But at that time I was analyzing them. I was actually interested with their eyes.

"Your eyes….Its gold in color? And aren't you vampires" I asked with curiosity.

"Ah….yes we are vampires but ah we feed on animal blood. That is why our eyes are gold in color." he replied gentlemanly fashion.

Animal blood….. yes….. that means I could live my life without killing any humans. I knew there was another option. But…

"Can you teach me how to do it" I asked as softly as possible.

"Why not….. Just follow my lead….." he smiled at me hopefully. Then he took off with his wife who smiled at me and she had dimples.

I got a distinct impression that he has tried the other vampires to try this type of hunting. So I ran after them.

That was when I realized two things.

I never used to leave my defensive crouch in front of any vampires. This was the first time I forgot about it.

I felt like a connection with them that I have never felt in my entire life.

**Please review!**


	3. Hunting

**Hunting…..**

When I reached they were standing in in the center of the forest. I started moving near to them. I felt Carlisle tensing up. So I stopped.

"Just follow your instincts", Esme encouraged me. I smiled liked a little boy at the both of them and moved a step back from them.

Then I closed my eyes and let my vampire instincts take over and then I felt the warm beating of blood of a herd of deer. I opened my eyes and suddenly felt moving toward it and jumped on it and I bit its neck and drank its blood.

It didn't taste as good as human blood but I felt relief washing over me and drank it fully. I dropped the the dead animal and took off to the next. I drank mostly more than 10 deer. I hid the body away and then I felt myself in a normal. For the first time after many years I felt myself again.

Every time I drank human blood I felt their pain when drinking and I knew this was better than killing human.

After hiding the carcass of deers I went back to them. That was when I noticed that I was all alone. They were gone. Rejection and sadness started flowing through me. I felt myself again alone. I felt my non beating heart breaking again.

I didn't have the chance to thank them. I could also track them but I didn't want to go them because I knew they don't want me.

How could they want me? I am the one who attacked them for no reason. I am the monster here.

Then I felt someone coming towards me. Then it hit. It was the Carlisle and Esme. They came back.

I felt so happy that I stood there just by looking at them. I started feeling hope and relief of my own. I felt happiness and pity radiating from Carlisle who looked like a fatherly angel person. I felt love and kindness radiating from the motherly goddess woman. They kept a space between me.

"For a moment there we thought we lost you. Here are some clothes….I mean your clothes…uh... its pretty torn up…. Well you could change into this dress." Esme told.

"We'll give you some privacy" Carlisle told.

I didn't know what happened but I just ran towards the woman and hugged her like I used to hug my mother. I felt both of them tensed up. Carlisle snarled at me and kept a hand on my shoulder. I instantly moved backward and raised my hands upward to tell them I mean no harm.

"I am sorry…..I didn't…..I just…uh…I didn't mean any harm." I told them. I was afraid that they would leave me alone. I felt my heart breaking again.

Then Esme came forward and hugged me. I tensed up a bit as I was not expecting that. Then I loosened my stance and hugged her back. She just hugged like my mother. I remembered only some memories of human time. Hugging my real mother was one of them.

"Thank you….. Momma" I told her without thinking.

Instantly I was shocked. I felt shock from both the vampires. I moved back from her.

"I mean….uh….I am sorry…..I just ah…..Thank you for the clothes…..I'll just change…" I took the clothes from Esme politely and went to change myself behind the trees.

I could see they were both shocked by my response. I heard them talking. Even though I could hear the talking, I didn't want to listen. It felt like intruding. So I ran up a few more miles away from them where there was a waterfall so that I could take a dip in the water. To be exact I took At least 5 to 6 miles away from them so that I could not hear them talking. As a matter of fact if I concentrate on them too much I could hear what they would be talking. But I didn't want that. Instead I concentrated on my task here. I kept the dress under a tree and then began to take off my clothes.

I stood stark naked and then wind blowing hit me made me shiver not because of the cold but of the touch that I haven't had for ages. So I took a deep breath and jumped into the water. I could feel the coldness of water. I felt like having some more time in the water but I wanted to go back to the 2 angels who showed me a new way of living as fast as possible. I was also afraid that they would disappear. I got out of the water and moved toward the tree where my new dress is kept.

The dress they gave was a bit fancy. I wondered whose dress this might be. I didn't think of it was a big deal and I put on the dress even though it felt disorienting it felt nice to be covered. It was way too much bigger than me. I made myself comfortable and made my hair proper and then I went to the people whom I considered my angels before they disappeared. But what I saw was worse than disappearing stuff.

**Please review!**


	4. Surprise

**Surprise…**

But what I saw was worse than disappearing stuff. As a matter of fact they were kissing each other. The lust and happiness and love radiating from them were making me discomfortable. Actually it was the former one (Lust). But I didn't want to intrude or disturb them so I just looked away. But then I saw the kissing through Carlisle's eyes. Then from Esme's eyes.

Oh…God…. This is worse…Don't concentrate…Don't concentrate…..

I mean the ones whom I considered my fatherly and motherly people were kissing in front of me. I felt like I would throw up something. Are the entire husband-wife thing like this?

Then I felt embarrassment radiating from them. I turned to them and saw they were in fact not kissing but looking at me. I didn't look at them either because 1, they were kissing and 2, I felt more embarrassed.

There was a long silence which was broken up by Carlisle.

"So…the dress really suits you."

"Yes…..thank you for the dress." I replied to them without looking.

Silence.

"Do you want to come to our home? We can show you around." Esme asked.

"You have a house here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes….it's a few miles away to the north from here. Why don't we go there and talk?" Carlisle replied.

"Sure…why not?...After you….."I showed my hand toward the north.

Both of them took off and then I started following them. I actually was much faster than them so I slowed a bit to maintain in their speed. Then we reached a house which was way bigger that I thought. It was three floored house.

I had so many things to ask but I was cut off when Esme said,

"So you like the house?"

"Uh…Yes but uh…It's a big house. I mean…. I didn't expect this much." I replied casually.

Both Carlisle and Esme laughed at my comment.

"Well…. It is much grander in the inside than the outside." Carlisle chuckled

We went inside and instantly I felt like I was in home. I felt I like I was safe. Safe from all the troubles.

The house was beautiful. I had no words to describe the house.

"Wow…. This is….really beautiful…"

"I told you this house is beautiful" Carlisle joked to his wife.

"Shut up Carlisle" I chuckled at the response of Esme.

"Did you build this" I asked to Esme.

"Yes" she replied proudly.

"Can I…. uh….. Just look around?" I asked

"Sure" Carlisle replied

I nodded my head and started walking around the house. I was so much fascinated by the modeling of this house. As my inspection of the house finished I counted that there are 10 rooms in which 6 rooms have big sized beds. I was curious that why a couple like this requires 10 room and beds of this size….. I mean vampires don't sleep right?

"Is there a problem" Carlisle asked.

"Pardon me" I replied.

"No….your face…It looks like you are in trouble" he said.

I concentrated on Carlisle and saw my face through his eyes. It really looked troubled.

"No…..its just…..you have so many rooms here…. I mean you live here alone right?..." I asked curiously.

"No ….. That is our room…over there…..the other rooms are for our children….." Esme replied brightly.

"Children? But…..our kind cannot have children" I asked

"No they are adopted….. But we consider them our children" Carlisle replied with a tone a happiness and like a proud father.

Esme joined her hand with Carlisle and then smiled to him. The love radiating from to each of the other and to their children them was far too much.

"Why do you have beds? I mean vampires don't sleep….." I asked them out of my curiosity.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"It's not intended for sleeping" Esme replied. Embarrassment started coming out of them. They smiled darkly to each other again. Lust and love was radiating from both of them which made me uncomfortable. And then I saw Carlisle picturing Esme naked and Esme picturing Carlisle naked. That is because I could see it through their eyes.

At once I knew what she meant by those words.

"No…oh god…...please…just don't….. let's not talk about that and please don't think about having no clothes" I said embarrassedly. Then it hit.

We laughed. Each of us laughed like out of hell. It was too much for me. I couldn't even stop it. I just laughed a lot. Actually it hurt my jaw too. I haven't had laughter for many years.

"Oh god….. that was embarrassing dad…... and please don't think about having no clothes momma" I said without thinking. It took me a moment to realize that they stopped laughing.

Oh god…. I called Carlisle dad and Esme momma again….

There was a long silence between the three of us. I looked down as I was embarrassed to look at each of their faces.

"Why don't we sit and talk" Carlisle told me.

"OK" I replied still not looking at the both of them.

We went to the living room and then they sat on the couch holding hands and I took the chair in front of them but I didn't want to look at their faces. I felt shy.

"Um… you told about not to think about having clothes. Can you read mind?" Carlisle asked shyly.

I tried not to shudder at the thought of them naked. And as far I know only Aro could read mind of other people.

"Uh… no I cannot read mind. But I have a gift that similar to reading minds." I stopped to look at them. Both of them were interested in my talking. I could feel it. So I began again.

"My….gift is the…sense of ability. I more power and strength in the five sense organs than any of our kind like I could hear, see, smell, taste and feel much more better than any vampires. I could also sense it through the others sense organs. I could sense what others could see, touch, taste, smell and feel…" I replied. They both looked at me with a look of disbelief so I started to elaborate what I meant.

"Well for a moment there both of you… pic...tured…pictured each other without clothes which made me see it through your eyes. I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude. It just comes out of many many years practice. I am sorry" I replied. If I could blush I would have.

"We are sorry. We didn't know" Esme replied with a tone of sorry.

"No…no… there is nothing to apologize mo.…Esme" I whispered. I tried not the call her momma. But whenever I speak to her, I accidently call her that. I felt the flinch from Esme when I called her by name. I heard her sigh. But I don't understand. Isn't she….

"How old are you" Carlisle asked me with interest. I got the impression that he was interested in knowing about a lot of our kind.

"Uh….physically I am 15 years old" I smiled like a 15 year old boy to them.

"How long have you been a vampire" he asked.

Um…. I didn't know what year this was so I asked.

"What century is it now?"

"This is the 21st century" he replied.

Good lord… I have been in that cave for that many years…Last time I checked it was 15th century…

"Which year?" I asked.

"Its 2015" he replied.

I calculated my age. I have been in that cave for 363 years. Good lord….

"I was born in the year 16 making me 1999 years old for a human."

"WHAT" both of them replied and looked at me dumbfounded.

I smiled my best 15 year old smile at them.

**Please review!**


	5. Questions And Answers

**Questions And Answers**

"_I was born in the year 16 making me 1999 years old for a human."_

"_WHAT" both of them replied and looked at me dumbfounded._

_I smiled my best 15 year old smile at them._

"You are 2 millennium years old" Esme asked in shock.

"Yes" I replied.

"So…you have been a vampire for 1984 years." Carlisle said

"Affirmative". I replied.

They both looked at me dumbfounded and then it hit. Carlisle and Esme started laughing.

"You are a very old man" Esme said in between her laughing. I chuckled at her comment.

I was actually enjoying their company. I loved listening to their laughing. I kept on smiling at them. I wish they would consider me in their so called children. The thing is I actually started to love them as my parents.

Once they started controlling themselves, I asked them

"Tell me about your children"

"Oh we have Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and then we have a grandchild whose name is Renesmee who is the daughter of Edward and Bella and then we have Jacob." Esme said proudly like any mother would do when explaining her children.

So a total of 8. I guess one more would not cause Carlisle and Esme any difference.

"Are they all vampires and do they drink animal blood" I asked.

"Yes they are vampire and drink only animal blood, All except Renesmee and Jacob." Carlisle replied

"What? You mean are they humans. Or do they kill humans" I asked with surprise.

"No…..Renesmee is half human half vampire. She is the biological daughter of Edward and Bella." Carlisle replied.

"I don't understand" I told him strangely.

"What Carlisle meant is Bella gave birth to Renesmee while she was human." Esme replied

"Impossible" I told with a tone of disbelief even though I knew they were speaking the truth.

Carlisle smiled and told, "That's what everyone said".

"So you mean Edward was a vampire when bella got pregnant" I asked.

Even though it was a topic of women and pregnancy I didn't notice it as I was amazed by this new information.

"Yes" both of them replied smiling.

"But she could have died" I exclaimed.

"She nearly did but Edward changed her before it became worse." Carlisle replied.

"Wow…. Your coven is very interesting." I was actually interested to know a lot about Renesmee. I wished to ask whether I could meet this so called hybrid child, but I was afraid whether they would like me.

"It's not a coven. It's a family. We consider ourselves a family" Esme said

"Oh…..I am sorry…I didn't mean offense" I said apologetically

"None taken" she told with a smile.

"So…Do you go around humans" I asked them.

"Yes since we need to blend among the humans." Esme said.

"But why do you need to blend among humans?" I asked curiously

Believe me that is the last thing I want to do. I know I could control myself as I had years of practice but I am sure people will notice the difference in us. Well me actually.

"Well…I am a doctor. I actually like to help people."

Wow…A vampire Doctor who help and treat people…. This is interesting.

"How do you do it? I mean how do you control yourself?" I asked

"Years and Years of practice" he replied

"Wont people recognize?" I asked

"No….our eyes, since it is gold in color, its easy to blend among humans. And once like after 5 or 6 years of stay we move to next place with a fresh start." Carlisle replied.

"What if it's sunny?" I asked as I knew sunlight would give us away.

"We usually go out hunting or stay at house." Carlisle replied.

I was very absorbed in my conversation with Carlisle that I failed to notice that Esme was starting at me. It was kind of nerving. But the feeling she was giving me was something I have felt but can't remember.

"Do you work?" I asked Esme with a tone interest but actually to stop her from staring at me.

"No I used to work as an architect…. But now with the hybrid child and wolves I…." she was smiling when she answering me.

"Wolves….like you mean Werewolves?" I snapped. Then I saw the smile leaving her face which was changed to a tensed position

"No…..what she meant are Shape shifters. Jacob is a shape shifter. They actually help to protect humans from vampires. Since we do not kill humans, a treaty was made between them a long time ago." Carlisle answered.

I felt tension and afraidness radiating from Carlisle and Esme. That was when I noticed myself through their eyes. I had a dangerous expression. I moved away from my protective stance and then sat on the chair.

I felt terrible that I apologized to both of them many times as I was afraid that they would throw me out of their house.

But instead of throwing me put they assured me that it was not my fault.

Then Carlisle asked, "Do you know about Werewolves?"

"Yes, actually I lead an expedition to take out the werewolves under the order of Aro and Caius" I replied as slowly as possible as I was afraid whether I would snap at them.

"Wait….Aro and Caius? Like Aro and Caius of the Volturi" Carlisle asked me with a tone of surprise.

"Yes" I replied sarcastically.

"Were you in the Volturi" he asked me rather surprised.

"Yes I was a part of the army of the the Volturi." I replied smiling darkly.

"Wow….that explains the scars you got." Esme said.

I noticed through their eyes that my scars which were on my hands were actually revealing too much. I tried to hide it. But Esme told me not to.

"You don't need to do that. It actually suits you." Esme said to me.

The words she chose made me amazed. I felt belonged and cared. Like I was being accepted. I smiled at her. But Carlisle looked at me with those eyes which tell that he has seen too much. I at once knew that he also was with the Volturi. But the feeling from him was not happy or sadness. But it was rather guilt and hatred. The felling could explain that he felt guilty staying with them. But hatred and that even from both of them…..

"Why did you leave?" I asked him with interest.

He smiled at me as he knew what I meant from that question.

"When I was there I felt like a monster. I saw innocent humans getting killed. The same people I saved were killed by the Volturi. Aro was actually intrigued by my _interesting_ lifestyle choice. That was why I became one of them. That was why he chose me to join his coven. I persuaded them to try this lifestyle but there was no chance of changing their mind. So one day I decided to leave. I asked Aro and he allowed me to leave the Volterra." He told me in a bitter tone as I felt that he was feeling himself guilty for staying there.

But there was a hatred feeling from both of them. The hatred was too much. Well Carlisle had the right to, but Esme...how could she hate the Volturi this much. Maybe it was because of the treatment of the Volturi towards Carlisle. Unless…..

"But there's more to it right? I mean both of you feel hatred towards them." I said sarcastically.

They were actually surprised by my response. So I lifted my hand and pointed to my brain.

Carlisle laughed at my acting and then he continued,

"Yes, there is more to it. They actually tried to kill our family."

"What?" I felt angry building up. It took my whole self-control not to snap in front of them.

"Yes, they thought Renesmee was an immortal child. So they came to punish us by destroying our family. But we stopped them by bringing as much as witness to convince that Renesmee was not an immortal child. Once we convinced them, they left us in peace." Carlisle replied.

I could feel the tension rising from Both Carlisle and Esme. But this was a defeat to the Volturi. Surely they won't leave them for one simple evidence of witness. There must have been better evidence than witnessing.

"But Surely Aro would have made another cause to defeat you. I mean Aro should have told you about the future of Renesmee would be a danger to the vampire society. Since Renesmee is a unique creation. Clearly there is nothing much better than that Cause. Unless…" I said to them with a tone of a wise man. My mind raced to a position of unwanted questions.

"Yes they did put up that cause to kill Renesmee…..but Alice brought her own Witness, another half-human half-vampire." Esme said

"What?" I was really surprised.

"Yes….His name is Nahuel. He told that the child was no danger to the vampire society as she was not venomous. And that the child was like us." Carlisle said in a happier tone.

Of course it was a victory for this family. Surely when one loses hope of winning against the Volturi and sees death in front of them, this winning is rather a victory than losing each other to this family. I could not bear to lose anyone of them. Especially Carlisle and Esme.

"But they would come back…..once they recover from this blow…then they will come to take all of you." I said to them.

"Yes we know that. We have been preparing for that attack" Carlisle said as he tightened his eyes.

Esme held his hand and the seriousness from Carlisle seemed to disappear. But I was rather interested in something else.

"How did you know about it? I mean to call out that much witness clearly meant that you have been warned beforehand" I was really interested in this story as it was a defeat to the Volturi and the one who gave against the Volturi.

"Well actually Alice warned us about it. She could see future you know…. That's her gift." Esme replied.

Wow…. A vampire who could see future….A seer. That is awesome….. But if surely Aro knows about this he would want Alice in his team. No. I would never allow him to take Alice away. I felt some kind of providing protection to her. I felt like a brother to her without even seeing her. Which made me remember of my real sister. I quickly left that thought.

"Does anyone of your cov…..family members have gifts like Alice?" I asked them with interest.

"Well Edward can read mind. No….it's not like Aro's gift (he must have noticed my expression when he said Edward could read mind). It's involuntary for him. I mean he could read mind without touching anyone. Bella can shield herself and also the others. Jasper can manipulate emotions around him. An empath perhaps. Renesmee can show other what she thinks. An exact opposite of her father's talent.

"Well that explains why Aro wanted to destroy your family." I whispered.

"Yes he is intrigued by Alice's and Edward's talents. Edward once told us that he covets Edward's and Alice's gift but mostly he wants Alice." Carlisle told me sadly.

I felt sad for them. I knew Aro would do anything to bring Alice to the Volturi. I felt the need to protect this family. And if Aro would come for Alice or Edward or this family itself then he would want to go through me first which I think would never happen. Same mistakes never happen again.

"As I said before your family is very interesting one. I couldn't wait to meet them. When will they be coming?"

"They will be here tomorrow morning. You could stay in one of our rooms above." Esme replied sweetly with love like a mother's love to me. I was actually taken back by that love. I tried not to show that in my face.

"Um…. Thanks…. I don't need to sleep…." We three of us chuckled at my comment as they both understood the depth of the meaning of my words. Once we finished he asked.

"So why did you leave Volturi?"

I took a deep breath and then got up and moved to the fire near to me which was lit in the living room. They deserved to know the truth. After all they gave me a place to stay. This meant that they trusted me. Even though I looked scarred, they trusted me. I could feel it from them. This was enough for me to trust them.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to" he told me as he had noticed me being tensed.

"No….it's just…I don't know where to start" actually I wanted to tell them my whole life to them but I didn't know how to start my own story. I felt nervous. Nervous of them rejecting me. I knew they wouldn't do that. But I felt nervous. This is something they deserved to know. I nodded to myself that everything would be fine with them around and sat on the floor. Then I preferred it was better to tell my whole life story.

"As I said I was born in…"

**Author's Note**

**Please review, I have more than 250 view but no reviews…..pls review….pls….**


	6. Tragic End

**Author's Note**

**Please review guys. I really would appreciate that. More views. Actually more than 500 views but less reviews. **

**To those who reviewed my story**

**Unknown Reason: **Thank you mate.

**Ashasmr : **Thank you again.

**Sofiaocampo****: **Thank you. And Yes I would.

**Tragic End **

"As I said I was born in the year 16. My father was a blacksmith. My father used to make the best weapons in our place. Our greatest enemies at that time were of course vampires. But no human army could stand against them. Day by day people were killed. So it was sort of necessary for all the boys to ready themselves for battling against the undefeatable. My father used to teach me how to make weapons and also taught me how to use swords at the age of 5. But I always dreamt of traveling around the world. My mother, she always complained to my father that I played with dangerous things. But that was what young boys did that time. They practiced and learned to fight in order to protect their family when the grownups were gone for battle against vampires. It was a tradition…a culture actually. Since I was the first born, my dreams of going around the world…travelling, was not possible. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy being at home. I felt happy to be with my family. I actually did enjoy being with my parents. They loved me a lot like I loved them. Soon after I turned 8, vampires attacked our village. My parents hid us in the cellar and went outside to fight with the vampires. My father and my mother were killed when they tried to protect us. They sacrificed their lives for us. The respons…" I stopped when Esme put her hand up indicating that she wanted to ask me a question.

"Yes?" I said.

"Sorry…..You said 'us'. Who's us?" she asked interestingly.

"Ah….me and my sister Lisa who was 2 years younger than me." I told her.

"Please continue…" Esme replied with a smile.

"Well….the responsibility to take care of my sister fell on me. I started making weapons for the people of my village. Well I actually made better weapons than my father. My reputation of making weapons spread across the country. Soon I made weapons for the kingdom. But that doesn't mean I didn't spend time with my sister. We were like a thing. We were like partners in crime." I smiled at thinking about the memories I had with my sister.

"7 years passed so quickly. But all that time, I practiced with swords. I was an expert in fighting. I wanted to avenge my parent's death. But my sister said otherwise. She didn't want to lose me. So I stayed with her because I knew that I would never win against vampires and I didn't want my sister to be alone. I loved her very much. And she loved me too. One day, vampires attacked our village unexpectedly. I told my sister to stay hidden but she didn't listen to me. We fought against them. But there was never a chance of winning against them. One by one people started to fall. But that didn't make me stop. I tried to stop them. I tried to protect the villagers. I tried to protect my sister at the cost of my life. And then my sis…sister….my sister was tak….taken away from me." I didn't notice that my arms wrapped around my legs. I felt shiver tingling around me. Then Esme came to me and sat beside me.

"I am sorry." Esme said to me. At once I knew she also had felt the same way of losing someone dear to her. I thought of asking her but I first needed to complete my story. So I continued.

"They killed her in front of me. They drank her blood." I said with a tone of sadness.

"Then I did what no human can do." I smiled darkly.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked interestingly.

"I killed the vampires. Actually 2 of them." I said smiling as I felt the surprise radiating from them.

"What?" both of them asked in surprise.

"You….you killed 2 vampires when you were human?….." Carlisle asked me with some sort of fear and surprise.

I smiled at them darkly and nodded.

"Yes I killed 2 vampires. I don't know how but I just did. I slashed them using my sword. Then…." I shuddered at thought of what happened next. I remembered myself being bitten by another 3 vampires. I had the scars to prove it.

"Then I was turned into this. Monster (I tried not to remember my transformation). Once my transformation was complete, I opened my eyes to see another vampire like myself. He introduced himself as Aro and told me about the Volturi. I felt taking revenge on the ones who were responsible for my sister's death but Aro told me that he took care of it. He told me that he was impressed by my fighting skill and I had a wonderful gift, so he offered me a place in his army of vampires which I accepted as I thought there was no way out of this." I said.

"And so you fought for him? Esme said.

I nodded and then continued but smiled this time because this was my favorite part.

"I lived there for more than 1600 years. I became an expert in sword fighting. I practiced my gift. I learned more about my human memories through Aro. That is how I remember most of my human memories because I saw it Aro's eyes. I made weapons that no humans could make. Weapons that could kill a vampire.

So one day I was in the city. Well actually I was hunting (I smiled even more widely). And my life was changed upside down on that very day. The day I met a girl that changed my life. Jennifer. My Jenna. I never believed in love. But that was love at first sight." I stopped to look at both Carlisle and Esme.

They actually were mesmerized by my story. Esme smile sweetly at me.

"Go on son…complete it" she said. I knew that she said son intentionally. I smile even more at her and continued the story.

"Well…she changed my life. I never thought a human would change my life. After all she amazed me in many ways. I learned many things from her. She accepted me for what I was. She made me believe that I wasn't a monster. She gave me hope. A hope I thought I never shall find. A hope that I lost a long time ago. She was everything to me. So one day we thought to elope. We thought of leaving everything behind and run away to a far place.

"I kept her as a secret as I knew that Aro would kill her if he knew about our relationship. So I told about this only to my best friend. A friend that I trusted. A friend I thought would keep this as a secret. But she told Aro about Jenna and then all hell broke loose" I felt anger raging inside me.

"Who's 'She'?" Carlisle interrupted me.

"Who do you think?" I asked him with anger in my tone.

"Jane" both of them replied at the same time. I nodded and continued.

"So it was either to change or kill her. He knew that I would leave the Volturi for Jenna. Thus Jenna became a liability. They decided to kill her. But Aro knew that with me around Jenna was protected. There was no way they could get her. I was the best among them. And more over there were 2 other vampires who would stay with me when it comes to a fight. Lucius and Sarah. I saved them from getting killed. They owed me that. Even though I said not to. There was no way the guards could go through us. So he devised a plan. He told me that we needed to check up on things in the south. So we started to prepare for my journey. I bid goodbye to my Jenna and we left for my journey in the early morning only to remember that I forgot to give my letter to Aro to tell him that this would be my last journey that I would do for them. I had plans to leave with my Jenna after the journey and then change her when she becomes 16 years of age. I went back to Volterra only to recognize my Jenna's scent and her scream. I at once knew that I was betrayed. Betrayed by the ones I thought as my friends. Betrayed by my family. Betrayed by my best friend." Anger raised in me when I remembered that disastrous moment. But I put it aside and continued.

"I saw it their eyes. I saw them torturing her. I ran towards my Jenna and saw her being tortured by Jane. I was actually petrified by her scream and the pain radiating from her made me do nothing. I told them to stop hurting her. I begged them to stop. I felt powerless for the first time in my entire life. Jane just smiled her wicked smile at my Jenna. I felt her pleasure in inflicting the pain to Jennifer. I regained my strength to save her and killed the guards who were stopping me. But I fell for Jane's gift. She inflicted the pain in me. But that didn't stop me. I could have killed Jane at that very moment but Jenna stopped me. She held me. I moved closer to my Jenna. I felt love radiating from her. She was tired. She was actually close to death. She knew she would die. She knew that Aro would kill her. I knew that too. Once they take decisions they never change it.

"The pain Jane inflicted upon me was nothing compared to the feeling of love coming from Jenna to me. Even at her death bed she made me feel the love of her. She told me not to waste my life and I should move on with it. That I should not destroy my life. But I needed to save her. The only thought that came to my mind was to bite her. So I bit her neck. Her blood flowed to my mouth. But I had the will to stop sucking her blood. And then she was taken away from me. She was taken away the same way my sister was taken. The same way my parents were taken from me. They killed her. My venom never had the time to spread. Blood of my Jenna started to spill around. I felt afraid. I felt monster again. Her blood spilled out everywhere. The smell of her blood started to make me lunatic. I knew one more second at the Volterra; I would turn into creature of pure rage. Not because of the scent of human blood. But I am sure I would kill all of them if I see Jenna's dead body. But I was afraid to stay there. So I ran from the Volterra without looking back.

"I didn't want to be a monster. I therefore hid in that cave. I knew I would be safe there as I was sure no one would come over there. And then you came. Well…. you know the rest." I completed and turned my head towards Carlisle. I smiled at him sadly. I felt kindness and pity radiating from him. Both of them felt sad for me.

"I am sorry for your loss. And I am really sorry for asking you to tell your story. I know how hard it would be for you." Carlisle apologized to me.

"No fath.…Carlisle. There is nothing to apologize. After all I wanted to tell this story to someone. It is told that confession is really the best to take things out of the mind." I replied sincerely. Actually I felt a lot better when I confessed my inner feeling to them. It felt good.

Esme hugged me and I returned the hug. It felt so good to lean on someone who cares about me.

"Thank you mother." I said to Esme. I felt Esme's hug loosen. Our smile started to disappear. I noticed my slip but didn't correct it. Instead I thought that it would be better to tell about my actual feelings to them. So I moved away from her and continued.

"When I saw both of you, I remembered my own parents. I saw my mother and father in both of you. The love and kindness and care you gave to me made me remember my Jenna and my parents. Especially my parents. The way both of you looked at me was exactly the same way my parents looked at me. I know it may be hard to call a boy who had a disastrous past, 'son'. But that doesn't make me from seeing you as my own parents. Don't get me wrong. But I have already started seeing you in that way. I feel like I have gained the hope that I lost 363 years ago. And if you don't want me then I'll go." I felt my heart sinking down when I said those last words. That's the last thing I wanted to do. But if they don't want me, then I would not stay here.

They both looked at me and then looked at each other. Then I felt it. I felt the love of a father. I felt a love of a mother. Esme hugged me more tightly and kissed my cheek and said,

"Victor…. the last thing we wanted you is to go away." She hugged even more tightly. If tears could come, it would be flowing through my eyes. I smiled at her. Carlisle smiled and got up and sat on my other side.

"Victor….when I first saw you, I saw a boy who is lost. I knew at once that you required guidance. Guidance; not teachers or friends or brothers or sisters but guidance of parents. After all we are parents to eight of them. That is why even though I knew you were dangerous to both of us, I decided to help you. When you were hunting, I thought of leaving you but I knew that you would be lost again even though you knew about the new lifestyle. So I talked to Esme and both of us agreed to help you." I smiled even more brightly and looked at Esme. I felt happiness radiating from her. I felt happiness that I never felt from anyone before. And then Carlisle said to me those words which made me cry due to happiness.

"So Victor…. Do you want to be A Cullen?" If tears could come out my eyes; it would be flowing through my eyes.


	7. Being A Cullen

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry for the late update. I was busy with my practical examination. Thanks for the reviews and visits.**

**Anonymous: **Thanks man…..

**Edward Cullen: **Appreciate it. He will but in the next 2 chapters meet the Cullens.

**Alice Villalpando: **Sure, will do.

**starbabii07: ** I promise.

**ILoveTwilight: **Thanks mate.

**Ashasmr: **Thank you very much.

** shafalarocks: **Thanks for the Hints.

**Once again I am sorry for the late update. I will post next chapter soon. Please review**

**Being A Cullen**

"_So Victor…. Do you want to be A Cullen?" If tears could come out my eyes; it would be flowing through my eyes._

"Thank you" I said those worlds many times vigorously nodding my head at them.

I hugged both Carlisle and Esme. Both of them returned my hug and then we sat there for hours what it seemed like minutes to me. After a while I asked Esme.

"Have you lost someone who was dear to you, mother?" Remembering about her sadness when I told her about the death of my sister. I regretted asking Esme this question but I looked at her sadly. I felt Carlisle tense up a bit. She sighed.

"I lost my baby. He couldn't breathe. He had an infection in his lungs. I had no one other than him. I named him after Carlisle. When he died, I jumped off a cliff. Then Carlisle found me and changed me." Esme smiled at that part and looked at Carlisle. I felt sad for her.

''I am sorry" I said.

"No, its ok. I have accepted his death a long time ago. I was able to forgive myself. After all forgiveness can only be given to those who deserve it. If we put it that way, everybody deserves a second chance. Carlisle gave me my second chance. I may not be able to get pregnant with Carlisle's child but I have 8 beautiful children. And now I have gained another." She smiled at Carlisle again and the looked at me. I smiled at them. I wanted to have that smile all the time in both of their faces. It was really glowing. I too shined in front of them.

"You said you named him after Carlisle. Have you met him before?" I asked her.

She smiled at Carlisle and then I felt lust coming out of them both.

"Uhh guys…a gifted vampire sitting in between you." I joked.

Both of them chuckled and then Carlisle told me of how he met her in 1911 in the hospital. He told me about Esme's injury. We joked about it. He told me his story. His human life. About how he was changed to a vampire. He told me about his father. He told me about is loneliness. Then Esme told her story to me. I felt angry against Charles for hurting my Esme. I felt like protecting her. She told me about her living in a place called Ashland which I had no idea about. Good thing that Charles guy is dead else I would have made him pay. Then they told me about Edward. Then about Rosalie and then Emmett. Then they told about Alice and Jasper. About how they met them. I learned that Jasper was an army soldier and he fought against vampires like me. Then they told me about Bella. They told me about how their fate was changed by a human. But I knew that they were happy for both Edward and Bella. I learned many things about their family. Then they told me about Jacob and his pack. They told me about Jacob's importance to their family. They told me about Jacob's involvement in Bella's life. They explained to me about their clash with the Volturi. They explained to me about half breeds. I just listened to their entire stories spell bounded. It was very incredible. And in return I told them about my conquests and fights. My life with Jenna and my friends. We talked for many hours. We talked about many things. But all this time it felt nice to be in company of others. Especially with Carlisle and Esme. I loved talking to them. I confessed many secrets to them. I trusted them. I felt a connection with them. I too observed that they did also feel a connection to me.

After 363 years of my life in that cave, I felt hope again. A hope that I lost a long time ago. Then I thought of asking something that was in my mind the moment I met them. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"What happened to Lucius and Sarah?" Esme asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. I have never met them after my incident. (After some pause) I don't know whether they are alive or not. I hope they have a beautiful life together… (Esme looked at me suspiciously)….you know…..they had a connection…..I could feel it…" I told her.

"Didn't you tell them" Carlisle asked me with a smile.

"Oh yes…I told them…but they never believed. They said…..that each of the other deserved better…but they flirted hilariously…." All of us chuckled at that comment.

"Actually Lucius was afraid of asking her out. Mainly due to her gift. Even though he could alter it, he knew she could take him out in hand to hand combat. She is Very good."

"You said Alter it; what was their gifts." Carlisle asked interestingly.

"They have the most dangerous gifts. Lucius had the gift to control others gift. He could actually use those. Sarah's a bit more lethal. Her gift is more like Jane's. But it harms physically than mentally. She could destroy a vampire by turning them to dusts. But I know their weaknesses. That which made me the most dangerous than them. I am sure that when I got away from Volturi, they not only lost me but they lost a perfect army." I smiled at their loss.

"What makes you think that they would leave the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"They didn't like being there. They told me once before. They only stayed because of me." I said.

"Do you miss them" Esme asked me.

"Umm…yes and no. Yes…I miss them. They were the only true friends to me. My family. And No. I wouldn't miss them. It's better to leave behind the old memories. Learned from my experiences in the cave…. (After a pause) I always thought that things would be different if I did tell about Jenna to them. But no one can change it. I didn't tell them. I put my trust on the wrong person. Worst choice ever made." Esme hugged me more tightly. I felt relieved as I was surrounded by love. I moved closer to Esme.

After a little silence I asked both of them.

"Why did you believe me? I mean…I look like a real killer. I could have been send by the Volturi. I have the scars to prove it. So why?"

"Son….your expression…when we looked at you told us a different story. Your eyes were a proof to that. It meant that you had gone through so much. Besides I know that feeling." Esme said lovingly.

"Thank you" I replied to her wholeheartedly.

That was the moment I took a promise. I will try to forget my hard times and only concentrate on the good memories and make my new family happy by protecting them and loving them. A real Cullen.

**Please Review. Will update soon.**


	8. Afraidness

**Author's Note.**

Sorry my bad….i am really sorry for late updates….but what to do..i have exams….and tomorrow I have Accounts…..but I thought all my readers deserve my story to be read…..so no Accounts study until I finish this.

My story visitors increased to more than 1100….Love all of you.

But less reviews….i am disappointed…I really need all your help in perfecting my grammar and words…

So Please Review

**Afraidness**

We started talking about the changes that came while I was at my so called meditation. I learned different things from them. They now use 4 wheel vehicles that run on engine than horses. I had so much to learn from them. And it really would be easy.

After a while something rang. Esme took a device out of her dress pocket and pressed a button on it. Then she put it next to her ears.

"Esme speaking" Esme said to that device.

"Esme, its me Alice. We will reach the airport within an hour. See you soon. And tell Vicky that all of us are excited and anxious to meet him. Love you." A girly excited voice spoke through that device.

"Love you too dear" Esme said sweetly.

Vicky….what the hell….she called me Vicky…Good lord…and what the hell was that thing…..I mean how did Alice talked to Esme through that device. Surely Alice couldn't be that tiny to fit in the device.

I didn't notice myself stiffen due to this talk.

"What was that?" I asked with a tone of surprise and disbelief.

Both Carlisle and Esme Chuckled.

"That….is a mobile phone. We use this to communicate with others who are miles away." Carlisle said.

The thing I told about being easy to study all this new discoveries; I take it back. This is really going to be a toughest ever thing I would be learning.

"So no Alice in this tiny devi….mobile phone" I asked sarcastically.

They both laughed. I also chuckled at my stupidness. I smiled at them. I really like to be a 15 year old in front of them. It made me feel like young. This is the best moments in my life. I hope I am not dreaming.

"You really thought Alice was inside this phone" Carlisle asked me laughingly.

I nodded at them. This made them to laugh more. I could feel it. They were happy. Really happy. I also joined them.

Then they explained to me how a mobile phone works. After learning more about human technologies; which I had no idea of, Carlisle said,

"Victor, we need to pick the others. We will be back soon. Are you sure you will be ok here alone" I was a bit disappointed in leaving them but first things first. I looked at both my new parents and then nodded at them.

"Oh…don't worry. I'll keep myself occupied. Anyway I need to hunt." I told them. I really needed to hunt after all two unusual beings are coming home. I need to keep myself at control.

Both Carlisle and Esme nodded at me. Then Esme hugged me reassuringly and told, "Don't worry. We will be back soon before you finish hunting."

Esme understood how I felt. Maybe it was a mother's intuition.

Carlisle patted my shoulder and then both of them started moving toward the garage. I also went with them and saw them taking a black car and then a monstrous car (which I later learned that it was of Emmett's; a jeep). I waved at them indicating a bye. Carlisle went out first and then Esme. Esme blew me a kiss and then both of them left. I went inside the house and then started to look around. After a while I left the house for hunting.

As I reached deep in the forest which actually was miles away from the house, my mind was full of the moments with my new parents. I enjoyed being with them. It was a beautiful feeling. Best day of my life. I never really did enjoy like this before. I made sure that I wasn't dreaming by hitting the tree near me. Though I did not feel any pain, I was sure that I wasn't dreaming. Even if I did, I had no intention to get out of this awesome dream.

I hunted a herd of deer and also drank the blood of a bear and a mountain lion and then started to clean up the mess I made. Though my shirt didn't contain a single drop of blood, it was a bit torn due to my struggling with the big bear. Its claws tore up my shirt which made my body to reveal the scars on my abdomen. I went to the near lake and took a bath in it. I combed myself with my hand and steadied up. All in all it just took more than 1 and half hours. I ran to the house back to the house to meet….

Then I became nervous. Nervous because I was finally meeting my family. What if they don't like me? But Alice told momma that they are excited in seeing me. After all Alice could see the future. Never doubt a seer. As I began to reach the house (which actually was 2-3 miles far), I noticed that the others have reached. I heard them talking.

"….really? You just brought a kid who is having a monstrous past in to our home and told him about our story? He is a threat." A girl screeched with a tone of superiority.

"He is not a threat. Like it or not, he is staying here." I knew at once who's voice was that. Esme's voice. My mother's. She was defending me.

I concentrated to see through the eyes of my mother, though I felt bad in looking without her permission.

"I agree with Esme on this one." I saw Carlisle saying.

"When was the time you didn't.." the bronze headed boy told sarcastically.

"Emmett…..back me up" The girl who screeched before(looked 19 or 20 of age) told to the dark haired guy who was really quite big(age 20 or 21).

"Rose…I am sorry…..as far as I know, he is just a boy who needs help. And besides if he is a threat, then I think it is time for punching and kicking." He replied with a tone of threat though it sounded more humor to me. But I was glad that he supported me in staying.

"I don't believe this…..Emmett….you cheat…." Then Rosalie stormed off to upstairs.

"I guess no sex for a week" the blonde headed boy smiled darkly who looked 19 or 20 of age.

"What…. No way…Rosalie…..Rosie…..baby….what I meant is if he was a threat, Alice would have known' Emmett said with a tone of alarm and ran to be with Rosalie.

"I am with what Rosalie said. This Victor….. We can't trust him…..he could be dangerous to both Renesmee and the wolves." The brunette besides a girl who I at once knew was the hybrid child that Esme and Carlisle talked about put her hand around the child.

Then another dark haired guy who wasn't as big as Emmett stood protectively besides Renesmee and her mother Bella (Duh…..there is a resemblance) said, "That is not likely to happen" he said with a tone of threat.

"I thought I never would say this Jacob….but you have got a brain" Rosalie said who came out of nowhere.

"Did Blondie just called me my name" Jacob said with a tone of humor.

"If you ever spill out a word to anyone about this dog, you are dead" Rosalie said with a tone of threat. If looks could kill, then surely Jacob would be dead.

"Jasper….please calm her down…" the bronze headed boy who looked like the father of the hybrid said.

"Jasper…..just don't….and Edward stop reading my mind" Rosalie screeched.

"You know I can't control it" Edward replied.

"Will the both of you shut it" the girl who was about my height shouted though the tone was like a song. Everyone stopped talking and looked at that little girl who I recognized as Alice. Jasper moved to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed like she was concentrating on something and opened her eyes and put her hand on jasper's right hand.

"What wrong with all of you. You all act like a teenagers." She mainly said it to Edward, Jacob and Rosalie.

"Well they are teenagers" said Emmett with a laugh.

"Emmett, just don't…..Esme is right. Victor is not a threat. Besides I can see the future. It's not like he is hiding something." Alice said.

"Alice, Aro knows very well about your gifts. He might be using those blind spots to get to us and destroy us." Bella said.

"I am sure Aro didn't send him" Esme said.

"Esme….you of all people should know that Victor is dangerous to all of us. He might be using you to get to us" Rosalie screeched angrily at Esme.

I actually didn't like that. I would never misuse Esme who already considered me her son. I didn't like the sound of Rosalie shouting at my momma.

"Guys….I believe he is watching us talking" Edward said grimly.

My concentration on Esme was broken. Whoa…..how did he know that I was listening?

Oh….a mind reader…..I forgot.

I didn't notice myself being near to the house. I was pretty near the house. Actually in the garden behind the house that was facing the forest.

"See now he is spying on us" Rosalie told to Carlisle.

Then both Esme and Carlisle came outside to meet me. Esme came to me smiling and then she said,

"We were worried about you".

I just looked at both of them shamelessly. I actually was spying on them. Literally.

"Is everything alright son?" Carlisle asked with a sound of genuine interest.

"I heard you guys talking…..I didn't mean to intrude….I just…."

Before I could even complete my speaking Esme hugged me and then kissed on my head and said,

"It's ok. I am glad you told us about that." She smiled genuinely at me.

"See it's all his trick" Rosalie said.

"I swear it's not a trick….." I said to them.

Both of them smiled at each other and then turned their faces to smile at me, Carlisle said, "Vic….stop worrying yourself…calm down….."

I began calming down when I felt their love to me. I then smiled at them.

"So Vic…ready to meet the family?" Esme asked me sounding just like my real mother used to.

I just gulped. And then I nodded. More to myself.

I am ready to meet the family. It is now or never.

"Yes" I replied and held the hands of Carlisle and Esme and moved toward the house to meet my new family.

Please review!


	9. Meeting The Family

**Meeting The Family**

I took a deep breath and then followed the lead of both my parents.

I stopped them before entering the house and then looked at them and said, "Will you help me?" I meant having their assistance in helping me.

I knew that they understood what I meant by saying those words. They just smiled at me and nodded. Both of them squeezed my hands and then lead me to the house to meet the family which I actually was terrified of.

VICTOR, the one who could take an army of 1000 vampires, maybe even the Volturi; is now afraid of meeting a family. Irony perhaps.

"Victor…you will get the best welcome ever" Esme said to me which made me smile

I entered the house by closing my eyes. I felt myself moving toward the main hall of the house. I didn't concentrate on others as I needed to do this myself. I need the acceptance of the family members. That can only be done by me. And of course my parents would help me. That is the only help I can get. But I would do anything to build their trust in me.

I opened my eyes to see the others standing in different positions but all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath which made my concentration distracted as a disgusting smell hit my senses along with a sweet one.

Blood. My mouth became thirsty and my eyes started to turn black. But I wasn't hunting. I had better things to do than kill. I had to gain approval from my family. But what made me distracted was the feeling of fear. I felt fear not from anyone but Renesmee. I looked at her. Then what happened was in a slow motion to me.

Edward and Jacob, sensing my trouble stood protectively in front of Renesmee. Bella snarled at me and stood in a crouching position protectively behind Edward and Jacob to protect Renesmee. Then Emmett and Jasper moved fast to put their hands on my shoulder. Carlisle took his hand out of mine and held my torso. Rosalie lunged forward and put her hands on head to pull my head off. Only Alice and Esme stood at their former position.

I didn't move. Esme's hand on mine tightened. I knew that one move would be a false alarm and they would destroy me. Which I think would never happen because I knew how to get out of this fighting position easily though Jaspers hold was a bit more tougher because of his experience in the fighting field (Carlisle and Esme did tell me about that before). I knew I had to take this in a cooler way. So I turned my head towards Esme and smiled at her.

"The best welcome I have ever had." I said and winked at her. She smiled at me apologetically.

I turned my head back to Edward because I knew he could read my mind and convince the others that I wasn't a threat.

"_Edward…seriously…..Did you think that I was going to attack Renesmee and get killed by you guys, though the latter part would be a real challenge to you guys and is not likely to happen; and let down my new parents who gave me a second chance in this life?"_ I mentally asked Edward.

Edward smiled back to me and his tensed position began to calm down. He understood that I didn't mean any harm. He touched Bella and she stood back to normal position but she didn't trust me. She kept glaring at me. Edward nodded to Jacob and Jacob then moved back and stood behind Renesmee. But the tension radiating from him was too much as I knew one move towards her would make Jacob jump on to me and change into whatever he changes into (werewolves according to Esme). His posture of standing told me that.

I don't know why all these people who turn into wolves react like this. I don't know why they are always our enemies. Maybe it was in their nature.

I saw Edward smiling and then he slightly nodded. I understood that he answered my question and then Edward looked at Alice. Alice was just beaming with happiness. Though I did not understand why she was happy when all of us were in this awkward mood and position (which I would say a hilarious position).

"Seriously, is this how we welcome a new family member?" She joked and came forward. She put a hand on jasper and instantly he began to calm down. He looked at Alice and Alice nodded her head. He then untightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Rosalie…please…..he wasn't going to do anything. Give him a credit for that…now let go of his head." Alice said in a sweet way but I knew all the girls who speak sweeter are deadly dangerous. Sarah for example. She was one hell of a girl.

"Alice I don't trust him and I would really like to take his head off" Rosalie said in a threatening way more to me than to Alice.

By this time Carlisle had taken his arms around my torso and kept his both hands on my shoulder though it wasn't actually a restraint. It was like a father putting his hand on his child's shoulder. Just like my real father used to. I smiled thinking about that.

Only Emmett and Rosalie kept their hand on me like I was attacking them though Rosalie's and Emmett's grip were very easy to get out off. Seriously this family needed an actual training in fighting.

"Rosalie, I bet that he could easily get out of your attacking position. Remember…he used to fight for the Volturi…and Emmett you can stop yourself pleasing Rosalie. She would never give up sex on you" Alice said.

I looked at Emmett to see him smiling and then he took his and off me and turned completely to Rosalie and said, "Really…you couldn't live without sex…without me….me neither….I LOVE YOU ROSIE." He screeched the last part. The world I came from is entirely different from this world. The lust coming from Emmett was very much more than my new parents making me really uncomfortable.

Rosalie glared at Emmett and but took her hands off my head. She moved backward but kept looking at me. Seriously if looks could kill, then I am sure I would be dead….Uhm….logically.

I turned to Edward so that he could explain.

Edward smiled at me and said to the others, "Sorry guys, he didn't mean anything. I just overreacted."

"As usual." Emmett replied with a tone of humor.

"Over Protective Fool" I heard Bella murmur.

There was a bit silence between us which actually was awkward.

Carlisle broke the silence and said to me, "Victor….sorry about the welcome part…we apologize for our inconvenience."

I just shook my head and touched Carlisle's hands on my shoulder. Esme's hands were now also on me. She trusted me. She didn't take her hands off me when the others thought I was a threat. Esme squeezed my hands. Then Carlisle continued,

"Well Victor….this is our family. That is Rosalie and Emmett (Emmett waved at me but Rosalie kept glaring at me), Edward and Bella (Edward smiled but Bella kept looking at me like Rosalie did but not that dangerous), Jacob and Renesmee (Jacob glared at me but Renesmee actually smiled though I would like to ask her why she felt afraid of me) and this is Jasper and Alice (Jasper stood just like a military person but he nodded at me)."

Since Jasper and Alice were near me I took my hands off Esme and turned towards them and gestured my right hand toward him for a handshake. Jasper grasped my hand and shook it back.

Then something happened which I never expected and was worse than the previous welcoming.


	10. Approval

**Author's Note:**

**I am really sorry for my super late update. I was abroad and was attending my examination...please forgive me. I would never give up on my story and my readers. Hope this chapter will make you happy. Next Update would be in a week. Thanks**

**Approval**

_Then something happened which I never expected._

Alice jumped forward and hugged me. I actually never expected that kind of welcoming part from any of them. Since the hug was unexpected I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand and felt a pain coming from him. I immediately looked at him to notice my grip which I loosened and felt terrible for causing pain on him. I was glad that I didn't take his wrist off from his body.

"Sorry….sorry…I didn't mean to…." he just shook his head and smiled at me indicating it was forgiven. I then looked at Alice. She was looking at Jasper.

"I am sorry Jazz. I didn't see that coming." she said apologetically to Jasper. I felt a drowsy feeling from Alice that made me feel guilty because I was a part of the action resulting in fading her happiness.

Jasper just cupped her face and mouthed 'I Love You' to her. And then she smiled and mouthed 'I Love You Too' back.

These feelings really made me more human. Made me more real. I felt like I belonged here. That I was destined to be with them. They made me believe that I am no longer a monster.

First Carlisle and Esme. They gave me a second chance and provided me a family. Then Alice. Alice made me remember of my real sister Lisa….Actually Alice totally looked like Lisa…..I felt an immediate attraction towards her. I didn't like her to be hurt. Hurting her would be the same as hurting my sister Lisa. And so far she was the only one who called my Vicky.

"No….Alice….it's not your fault…..its mine…I should have been careful…. Actually I haven't…experienced this thing…in the welcoming part….for the past few…..years…make it couple or 4 centuries." I said with a tone of joke for the last part as I didn't want them to feel awkward for saying that I lived more than that many years.

"What 'thing'?" Renesmee asked me with a tone of interest.

I turned to Renesmee and said, "Element Of Surprise."

Renesmee smiled at me when I said that. Then Esme asked to Alice.

"What made you jump on to him like that?" Esme asked with a tone like mothers used to ask her children.

"Uhm...I actually saw me and Vicky together in the mall shopping (I turned to Alice when she said Vicky only for her to wink at me which made me smile). I was so happy about it. Though there are some people who never wanted to come with me for shopping. And you need a change of dress. Its been killing me to see you like this." Alice said the last sentence with a sound of disappointment though she never was disappointed. She was just acting but she was really good in that field.

I smiled to her and then look at Edward to mentally ask him whether she was like this all the time.

I saw Edward nodding his head with a grin.

Then I saw a vision hit me. I saw me and Alice along with others playing and laughing with others. I smiled even more than the last time when I saw this vision. She looked at me with a huge smile; happiness was really radiating from her and then she turned around to face the others to just say a word, "Yes."

I had no idea what she was talking about but then she continued to speak,

"My vote on him staying as a part of this family is Yes because I have already considered him as my brother and of course I will be his favorite sister. So Yes." She said and then turned again to me and hugged me again.

I just looked at her with a facial expression which would say that I was surprised and even glad that she said Yes. If my eyes could shed tears…then it would be flowing.

"Thank you…sis" I said to Alice only for her to return a dazzling smile to me and then stood beside me holding my hand.

"You Already know our Vote Son. Yes from both of us" Carlisle said on behalf of both him and Esme. Carlisle touched my shoulder again and esme held my other hand and squeezed it.

I smiled at them my beautiful smile and nodded vigorously to them. I turned to the others.

I saw Emmett coming towards me and then gave me a bear hug which would have crushed all my bones if I had any. He then said with a goofy smile, "Oh HELL YES….though I would like to you to teach me some Volturi style fights". Everyone one of us laughed when he said that.

Then jasper came forward and said, "There was a day when I was just like you. But then An Angel saved me and brought me to this family. They helped me from falling to the deep hole of lostness. So Yes, because I see myself in you." Alice jumped on to him and kissed him and then said thank you before I even had a chance to tell him thanks. I nodded to him.

I then turned to Rosalie. She just glared at me and left the house without saying anything.

"I am sorry…..she is always like that…..don't worry she will come through of this…" Emmett apologized on her behalf. He then left to find her.

I felt disappointment. I didn't like myself in between feuds. I had to take of this before it leads to a family rift. But I had to take it slow.

I then turned to Edward and Bella. Edward then said, "I see no lies in you. And I would like to learn a lot from you. So Yes is my decision."

"I would love to say Yes because there was a time when I was in your place. But I don't trust you. Maybe sometime later I would. So for the time being 'No'." Bella said to me. even though she said No, she smiled a little. I smiled at her and then nodded indicating her that I understood what she meant. Maybe sometime later I would be able to gain her trust. Someday maybe….

"I don't like any leeches except for this family. So that's a definite No." All people who turn into werewolves dislike our kind. I just kept my face straight on him. I didn't expect him to say Yes.

I then turned my head towards Renesmee. She then moved forward. I saw Jacob behind her so that if I ever do something, he could pounce onto me.

But Renesmee just walked towards me and then kept her hand on my face (I flinched a little) and then asked, "How could you control it?" I knew exactly what she meant by that question. Blood related question.

"Years and Years of Practice" I replied to her with a smile. She returned a smile and then nodded her head by saying, "'Yes' that's my vote."

I then mouthed a thank you to her and then looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well Victor…son…..Welcome to the Family" Esme said and then hugged me which resulted in all of them to hug me except for Jacob. A Family Hug. Even Bella hugged me. Emmett came booming in to the house and then hugged all of us fiercely and then again left without saying a word in order to find Rosalie.

The promise I made before only strengthened by this action. This is where a new life begins for me. And I would make the most use of it by protecting and loving this family like any family member would do.

**Pls Review.**


	11. Life With The Cullens

**Life With The Cullens**

Soon after the meeting (awkward welcoming but I would say the best welcome ever); I had to re-tell my story to them again. Even though Alice and Edward knew, they didn't tell the others. Though they had given an outline of my story to them. But I had no problem with that. My story is to be known by my family. Jacob included. It didn't make me uncomfortable in telling my story again to them. I think that the first confession of my story made to my parents had taken a part of guilt from me. And I am grateful for that. I owe them a debt. It's like I owe them many debts. I don't feel any problem with that. I only feel more happy.

While telling my story, I was interrupted only a few times. One, regarding my age.

"_Really…..you are 1999 years of age…I don't believe it…..you are older than Carlisle…YOU ARE AN OLD MAN" Emmett laughed while talking about this which made me and the others to laugh. Even Rosalie smiled a little._

Then I was interrupted by Rosalie which amused me because she asked me in a calm voice rather than her hostile voice.

"_Why didn't you kill her?" Rosalie asked me with a tone of calmness though I could feel her anger building up when I told her that Jane betrayed me._

"_Killing Jane and the others would be easiest thing to do. And taking revenge by killing her wouldn't bring my Jenna back." I told her._

"_You should have taken revenge on them for a peace of mind." Rosalie spat back._

"_Taking lives of the ones who betrayed me wouldn't bring peace of mind to me." I said back slowly._

_I didn't know why Rosalie was acting like this. Just telling me to kill them. I know Rosalie have a horrible past. But killing is never a solution. Even though the Volturi betrayed me; believe me, I never wanted to kill them because that would make me a monster again. I don't want to be a monster. That would be what Jenna wanted from me. Making peace with the past. Even though it took me a lot of years._

After telling the story, I looked at all of them to see their expression. I felt pity, sympathy, sadness, grief, anger and a lot of emotions. I just sighed. I turned my head towards Renesmee and then asked,

"When I first came to the house, you felt afraid, why?"

Renesmee looked at me with a surprise but then she smiled warily like she was embarrassed to say which made me feel bad. I also felt fear radiating from her.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to. And you don't need to be afraid of me." I said.

"No, it's just….your scars…its too much…more than uncle Jasper…is it….." She trailed off with a tone of pity and symapthy

I looked at my shirt to notice my scars on my abdomen visible as my shirt was torn due to hunting with a lion. I looked back to Jasper to see his facial expression stiffen. I smiled a little and then turned to Renesmee.

"If ever anyone tells you that fighting vampires is good thing…then they are mentally ill…even your uncle Jasper would agree with me." Renesmee smiled back to me. Jasper even smiled when I said that. Then both of them along with the others looked at Emmett who was busy showing puppy faces to Rosalie. Emmett noticed the sudden change then asked to me, "What?"

"No…nothing…." I said holding back a laugh. I at once knew that Emmett would only be the one who told Renesmee like this. I then looked at the others and then all of us suddenly laughed together. These moments with my family is something worth living for.

Then we started talking and playing and laughing just like I saw the vision.

After sometime Alice got up and said,

"We need to go shopping. Vicky needs clothes. Its been killing me to see my young brother in torn dress. Renesmee and Bella can come with me… Carlisle and Esme….you should also come with us."

"Why Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked.

"That's because we are acting underage. Carlisle and Esme should be there with us while we are shopping." Alice replied.

"I need to go hunting anyway…have to regain my strength if _VICTOR_ ever shows a bad move towards us...see you later" Rosalie said with a tone of royalty. I knew Rosalie had problem with me staying. What I didn't know was that why she was this bitchy and why she wasn't believing me.

I saw Edward smiling while reading my thoughts. I turned my head to mentally tell him not to tell Rosalie about this.

"You coming?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Nah…I would like to enjoy some time with my brothers…..you know just us boys….." he replied back to her. Rosalie muttered something telling about the new boy arrival is trouble to them and left alone.

"Oh boy" I heard Jasper whispering to himself. I knew that he said those words when he heard Emmett needed some time with us. This seems interesting.

"Emmett's right. You boys should need a brotherly time. We'll be back soon." Alice said.

"Well that is likely to happen." I heard Bella sigh.

"Uh…I need to tell the pack about the new arrival. So I need to go." He said to Carlisle and then nodded to all of us and left.

Alice kissed Jasper's lips and the turned to me and blew me a flying kiss. I smiled warily at her and saw her leaving to the garage. Esme came to me and wrapped her arms around me and said,

"Don't worry…your brothers will take care of you. If you need anything you can call us or ask them. Though I am afraid Emmett would do something troubling. Edward and Jasper…you need to babysit Emmett." Esme said.

"Hey…why should I be the one to be taken care of? Vicky should be babysitted instead of me." Emmett whined.

"We trust Victor than we do on you" Carlisle said while smiling at me.

"Et tu Daaaaadeee" Emmett acted like he was going to get a heart attack. We all laughed when he said the famous Shakespeare words.

Carlisle and Esme then kissed on my head and then left the house. Bella and Renesmee hugged Edward and then said goodbye to all of us.

Before Bella left she turned and said to me with a smile, "Enjoy".

I smiled at her and watched her leaving the house. I heard the vehicle roar and then they left.

I turned my head toward my new brothers and noticed Emmett's face glowing up like a 5 year old kid.

"PARTY TIME" Emmett shouted and ran around us in human speed like a kid. I smiled at his play.

I looked at my other brothers only to see them smiling.

"This is usual." Jasper replied with a smile. Emmett came running toward me in vampire speed and then picked me up and put me in front of the Television.

"So Vicky….this is called a television. We see videos and other stuffs through this device." Emmett said in tutor voice which made me laugh. I nodded.

"OK…..now WE CAN PLAY XBOX" Emmett screeched.

"Emmett you don't need to shout. We all can hear you very well" Edward said sarcastically and he moved toward the piano and started playing it. It was really beautiful.

Then we except Edward who was busy on his piano and Japer who was reading a book; started playing XBOX (Call Of Duty). Even though I was unfamiliar with it, I continued playing and started beating Emmett in double player.

"You can't be better than me already, you only started an hour ago" Emmett started to complain. I smiled back and said, "Part of my gift is to learn from others."

"So you are using your talent on me. You are cheating" Emmett protested.

"Keep your eyes on the game big brother." I replied darkly with a tone of humor.

Later we stopped playing 'Call of Duty' when Emmett 'accidentally' broke both the controllers.

We then started watching Television. I even asked some silly questions to them. They laughed at me and even mocked me on my less knowledge on new technologies. I laughed with them. I never had laughed like this ever in my life. Hours passed though it only felt minutes to me. We then went hunting after Rosalie came home. It was fun watching my brothers hunting. We even raced back to home though I beat all of them as I was trained more than them. Emmett said that I cheated and started to whine like a child. We laughed at his actions.

The companionship and affection from my brothers made me realize that I missed Lucius and Sarah too.

"You know….we can look for then too" Edward said as he read my mind.

"Jasper and Emmett looked confused but I understood what he meant, so I nodded.

"I don't know…..maybe one day…..yes" I replied back to Edward.

I needed to ask Alice about this. I needed to talk about Lucius and Sarah to my parents. Whatever my parent's decision is, I would go with that. I will accept whatever they say. My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie who was waiting for us in the living room.

"Esme called me. She wanted to tell you guys to help Victor to choose his room as after all he is staying here. And don't let him take anywhere near my floor." She said the last part in a tone of disapproval and anger. I felt myself being uncomfortable when she said that; which made me ask her out loud.

"Do you have any problem with me staying here?" I asked.

"Yes by the way….and I don't like you…" she said in a voice of ridiculing.

"Maybe one day you will sister" I replied back as I had enough with her acting like this around me.

"I Am Not Your Sister" She screeched angrily.

"But I have already considered you my sister" I replied back.

She growled and jumped in front of me and then kept her hand on my face so that she could pull my head off. I didn't move as I did expect this kind of reaction. Both Edward and jasper had their arms around her. Emmett was shocked to see this posture.

"I Am Not Your Sister" She said slowly and threateningly.

I looked into her eyes and could feel her anger really bothering me. But I kept my face straight and then replied, "It's up to me; not you."

"Rosalie….Let go of him" Edward said in a tone that was really frightening.

"Listen to him Rose" Jasper said warningly.

"Rosie….calm down…..just let him go…" Emmett said slowly to Rosalie and kept his hand on her shoulders. Rosalie glared at me and then let me go.

Then she ran outside. I saw Emmett mouthing 'Sorry' and left to find her.

"That could have gone well." I said with a tone of disappointment. I actually didn't want to fight with Rosalie. This wasn't what I was thinking. I felt guilty in making a scene with Rosalie.

"It's not your fault" Edward said to me as he had read my thoughts.

"Edward's right. She sometimes overreacts. It's not your fault." Jasper said the same as he understood what I was thinking. He could feel my emotion.

"It's just….I never thought….I didn't want to fight her…..it's just….she gets on my nerves…" I said back with a tone of defeat.

"She always does…..now common….." said Edward and lead me towards the stairs.

**PLS REVIEW**


End file.
